This project is designed to develop novel catechol-functionalized polymers for medical device coatings with increased lubricity and biocompatibility. Catechols have been shown to be key components in the adhesive proteins that mussels secrete to attach to underwater surfaces. The catechol has a number of different non-covalent bond interactions which serve to increase adherence of catechol-functionalized molecules to both organic and inorganic substrates. This ability will be utilized to create coatings that adhere to previously difficult-to-coat medical device materials such as silicone, PEBAX- 72 and HDPE, opening the way to enhanced device properties for these materials. In Phase I, catechols were incorporated by synthesizing a catechol monomer and copolymerizing with vinyl pyrrolidone, a commonly used hydrogel coating for increasing the slipperiness of a coating. While catechols had previously been attached to other polymers, they have been limited primarily to poly(ethylene glycol). The innovation in this proposal lies in the development of catechol-functionalized polymers for improved lubricity coatings for medical devices. In Phase II, the catechol-functionalized polymers will be optimized, applied to two commercial medical devices (cardiovascular radial introducer and a cerebrospinal shunt) that lack adherent coatings, and expanded to include hemocompatible, passivating, and non-oxidant reliant copolymers.